User talk:Tragould
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Girl Trouble page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 01:33, 26 February 2011 I have an excellent idea!!!! Why don't you add your ideas of Lord Ricorinus, aka Vilgax Jr. and Gwen turning out to be evil, and the other ideas you have on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki? Larry1996 23:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Tragould : well Gwen is not like the Real Gwen, and Vilgax the real one has took too much damage in the first episode. so I quested that he had a son which is Ricorinus, aka Vilgax Jr. Well Gwen (not to be offensive) is way to ugly and doesn't resemble the Future Gwen in the Original Series. Plus in "Simple" I learned that the Statue was actually cut into pieces. Gwen (with anodite powers) is the only one with that type of energy can cut into small pieces. Fanfiction and rumors are not allowed Add either of them again and you will be banned for one day (or more, depending on how serious it was.) Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I understand! Tragould 21:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC)TragouldTragould 21:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) next time I do that I'll just make it a minor Edit! It is simply not allowed. Apparently you do not understand this. I banned you for three days for adding it to the Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United page. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Gwen You really think that Gwen in AF/UA isn't the real Gwen? You obviously don't watch the show. Future Gwen from Ben 10,000 is from an alternate timeline, not the real one! And why do you think AF/UA Gwen is "way too ugly?" Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 12:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Because I watch the original show more than any other person in the world and I did watch the Alien Force series until the storyline got a little stupid like "Fools Gold". Well in my day when I watched the show I am one of the few fans who liked the Future Gwen alot better because she matched Original Gwen's character! Gwen in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien did not blend to the character! She was anerexic and her face was more like Ben's and the voice of a stuffy nose wasn't healthy, plus the character I watched was more healthier in the Original series! Tragould 13:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Tragould :This is still a ridiculous theory. (By the way, you don't need to type "Tragould" after your signature.) AF/UA is supposed to look different, and I think the future in AF/UA is better than the original. Just because a character looks "uglier" in one version doesn't mean it's not real. And besides, if you actually watched more of the show, you'd know that the original series Ben 10,000 timeline isn't the real one! :Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here's the deal If i can borrow your ideas of Vilgax, Jr. and Gwen, i will make them different in Ben 10: Fan Fiction Wiki Larry1996 16:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) OK it's a deal. Vilgax I know could not be repaired from a fate like in the original series! so I was thinking he and Myax had a son to succeed his doings, second he does'nt seem to be interested in the Omnitrix just revenge on Ben because Ben destroyed his father! Third Vilgax has light green spots, and has a more raspy voce while the Alienforce sounds more like Brad Garrett, and Dr. Draken! Gwen in Alienforce, Ultimate Alien did not show what the Original series promised the fans and it dissapointed them. so maybe the Real Gwen was replaced by an Alien Robot Clone of Ben (Because her face has no eye lashs, but resemble's Ben's courtesy of the chin and eyes), plus her younger self doesn't bear resemblance to the original one (the face and lips seems like she was aging quickly), my idea of her being the real main villain in Alien Force or Ultimate Alien is because every one blames Ben for the wrong doings, and she always seems the good soul the heart of the team, sometimes as my mom says the one you least suspect. plus I believe Charmcaster could endup being the Real Gwen, because the original Charmcaster had dark shaded skin while Alienforce was pale and had more Indigo Eyes instead of teal. plus she bears resmblance to the Alternate future Gwen! Okay, scratch that, i'll borrow the Aggregor/Will Harangue thing to replace the Gwen, plus do you have a choice on Elena on the Swarm, and as well as Ben's depression of her? Larry1996 00:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright, the Aggregor/ Will Harangue thing then! both Aggregor and Harngue use deception as a means of an advantage, both have the same voice such as John DiMaggio, both are liars and decievers. So Harangue needed a cover up if he is the real Aggregor, if the world believes his lies about Ben and and make them believable they would pay him no mind! Aggregor for the Robot Gwen would seem to be a distraction while Ben is unaware of the Forever Knights plan. my Idea for the Elena on the Swarm is that the Swarm, could be created or controlled by any alien scientist, my guess I'd say that it could be the work of a mysterious culprit, which is not only of the Robot Gwen, but of an even ancient race of alien! ps. before you jump to any offended conclusions, I would have to say that maybe the Robot Gwen was behind the events of Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, and there's not one robot, there's abunch of them! an army of Robots in Gwen's image that could help anyone like Aggregor, Forever Knights, even Ricoronis take over an entire planet in one year! Tragould 13:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Tragould 8/31/11 Any thoughts on Kai, Azmuth and Julie? P.S.: I have a talk page Larry1996 22:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) There was going to be an Arachnachimp Queen, by the way, any hint on who created the Nanochips?, just don't put it on their pages that is probably my guess for Simian's return!, who created the nanochips is probably the same creator of the Robot Gwen, also they might prove themselves as a distraction to test on Ben to see if they could control him without the Omnitrx. Tragould 03:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Tragould 11:10 PM Larry1996 00:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) What year do you think Ben is born? I would say by the looks of the way the environment and the way the people dressed in the original series I'd say in 1992 when everyone born in the 90's were in there glory days. Tragould 03:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Larry1996 00:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Remember that threat Gwen made to Zombozo in Hit Em' Where They Live?, if you think she is Robot Gwen, what did you think she did with him? Larry1996 00:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) She probably tortured him in many ways like with those powers she might use for fear and stoled them from the Charmcaster, because Gwen had Blue energy not Pink! I think she was behind the attack and if the villains failed she'd double cross them anyway and make her self look innocent so no one will know the difference, and it looked like Zombozo was betrayed, and was tortured by the Robot and lets just say the Robot with Aggregor, Ricoronis/ Vilgax Jr., Old George, all villains were just a distraction and remember that army of Robots I said! Tragould 03:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Tragould You have been blocked for one week for adding your speculation to article pages I had previously warned you and you had already been banned for this. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Look on the bright side, you can always come work at Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, i made some season 2 rumors Larry1996 07:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Who are Tia Carrere, Jodi Benson and Reba MacEntire going to guest star as? Larry1996 00:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) three famous singers, Larry my friend you should listen to "I Never Even Told You" song by Tia Carrere who voiced Martian Queen in Duck Dodgers!, Jodi Benson you know as Ariel from the Little Marmaid, and Reba MAcEntire from Reba! I'll let ya look em up!